


family

by Geekygirl669



Series: glee families [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: the first Chapter isn't finished yet.





	family

"papa. wake up." 6 year old Rose said as she shock Noah awake.

Noah groaned before sitting up in bed and looking over at the clock. 7:30, not as early as he thought he would be woken up but not as late as he would have liked.

"you okay princess?" Noah asked.

"yeah, but I'm hungry. can you make me breakfast please?" Rose asked giving Noah her best puppy dog eyes.

"of cause princess." Noah said as he stood up. Noah and Rose walked down stairs and into the dinning room were his eldest and youngest were sitting at the table.

"why are you all up this early on a Saturday?" Noah asked his question manly directed at 15 year old Beth "and where's Josh and Jack?" Noah asked.

"Josh wont get out of bed and Jack's gone to the toilet." Beth said looking like she was ready to go back to sleep. "and I have no idea why were up this early."

"okay. you guys want breakfast?" Noah asked.

"I wont pancakes Papa." Rose said excitedly.

"does anyone else want breakfast?" Noah asked as he walked over to the cupboard to get the pancake mixture our.

"pancakes." 3 year old Harmony shouted from her seat at the table.

"I want pancakes." Jake said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Beth you want some?" Noah asked as he started making the pancakes.

"no, it's to early to be eating breakfast." Beth said as she laid her head down on the table.

"I would say you can go back to bed but your mom's coming to get you in an hour and a half so there's no point." Noah said to Beth.

"I know. that's why I came down." Beth said into her arms.

"where's daddy." Harmony asked.

"he's asleep upstairs." Noah told her.

twenty minutes later they were all sitting at the table eating breakfast when Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"morning." Kurt said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice.

"there's some pancakes in the oven keeping warm. I know how much you've been craving them." Noah said to Kurt.

"thanks babe." Kurt said as he poured himself a drink." Beth you mom's coming to get you early so go and get ready, and can you wake Josh up on your way?" Kurt told Beth.

"sure Kurt. do you know why she's picking me up early?" Beth asked as she stood up.

"no I don't she just asked me to make sure your ready by 8:15." Kurt said as he placed a hand on his baby bump as he felt the babies kick.

(Kurt was seven months pregnant with his and Noah's fourth and fifth children.)

Beth nodded before walking upstairs to her room to get ready.


End file.
